Let Me Call You Sweetheart
by incupsofcoffee
Summary: A pair of oneshots about Anne and Gil's reunion just before WWI is over. Based on the movie Anne of Green Gables The Continuing story.
1. Reunion

**Author's Note:** _This one shot is based loosely on the reunion of Anne and Gilbert in __Anne of Green Gables- The Continuing Story__ . I always loved seeing them run to each other in the open field, and I wanted to shed a little more light on what they were thinking. I'm going to do this in Anne's POV, but if you all like this, I may do a second chapter from Gil's perspective._

**Rating:**_K+_

**POV:**_ Anne Blythe, formerly Anne Shirley_

From the first few notes I knew what the song was. I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble, the memories of Gil beginning to wash over me. Only Elsie and Margret's voices pulled me up from the deep abyss of sadness I was sinking into. Their pleas for me to sing with them were almost useless, but I gave in anyway, due to their persistence. _"Let me call you sweetheart..."_ we began, my voice much softer than the other two. _"I'm in...."_ I couldn't finish that line. It was too painful. I let the girls sing for me. But again, the "Come on, Anne!" rang through my ears, so I restarted my voice. _"Let me hear you whisper that you love me too..."_ My eyes danced with unshod tears. I told myself regrettably to keep it together. I let Elsie and Margaret flow through the next line, but their ceaseless prodding practically forced me to sing one last line by myself. _"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you..."_ I sang, my voice breaking on the last word.

I looked out into the crowd, examining all of the faces of the men who would surely be on their way home to their wives and families thanks to Jack. Towards the back of the crowd who had gathered to watch the girls sing, was a circle of men conversing intently. There was one officer though, who was staring up at me pointedly.

I wasn't sure what if the man was real. He was probably just a figment of my imagination. I shook my head ever so slightly in denial as I felt my legs begin to quiver. I had to get a closer look. Rushing off of the makeshift stage and through the crowd, I pushed my way through the people, not stopping to apologize to a woman with her child whom I had nearly knocked over.

Just as I broke through the back of the crowd, I saw a man standing there. His eyes holding an unfathomable expression. My breath left me. I began to laugh hysterically. My hand reached up to my mouth which was now wide open. Gaping. I took a step closer to him, needing to touch him. Make sure he was real. At the same time, he dashed towards me. We wrapped each other up in one another's arms. _"Oh Gil!!"_ I cried, squeezing him tightly into my embrace. _"I thought you were only a dream"_ he sobbed. He pulled me slightly back from our embrace and began to shower my face with kisses. I pulled his mouth to my lips, stealing another kiss. _"I love you."_ we both said. We cradled each others faces, happy that we were both together again.

_"Oh how I missed you."_ he said as he pulled me back into another bone-crushing hug. I nuzzled my head into his chest, filling my lungs with his smell. A scent I hadn't encountered in months.

It was then that Jack showed up. I pulled away from Gil's hug slightly to reintroduce the pair. _"Gil, Gil, this is Jack Garrison! Remember him?! He helped me look for you!!"_ I half-shouted. I was so overcome with happiness, I didn't care if people gave me strange looks. Gil muttered something to Jack which I didn't understand. Jack then told us rather promptly that we needed to get out of Germany fast, as there was about to be a truce.

I gave Jack a simple nod, and then looked back at my war-worn husband. I stroked his cheek, thrilled to the bones that he was alive with me. He ran his hands over my face, lacing them together with my fingers. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his tired eyes. "_Let's go Gil."_ I said so low that only Gilbert could hear. With that he nodded lightly and pressed his lips chastely to mine before releasing me, keeping one of my hands.

_**The End**_


	2. Reunion Part Two

**A/N:** _Yes, yes I have decided to update. This is more thanks to my desire to write than interest in the story. I hope that I get a better response from Gil's POV than Anne's. This one I think will be a little longer than Anne's considering I'm really in the mood for fluff. It may not coincide perfectly with Anne's POV, but it shouldn't have parts that are completely non-cohesive. This is a companion piece after all. Again, not to be a nag, but if you want me to continue, PLEASE either vote for another chapter in my profile, or review. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!_

**Rating:** _K+_

**POV:**_ Officer Gilbert Blythe_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own none of these characters. I'm just playing with them. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done. They belong to L.M. Montgomery and Kevin Sullivan / Laurie Pearson, and I'm going to keep it that way._

"_all this time_

_we were waiting for each other_

_all this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_we got all these words_

_can't waste them on another_

_so I'm straight in a straight line_

_running back to you"_

_All This Time by OneRepublic_

It had been such a long, tiring day. I, along with several other POWs had just recently been released from the concentration camp we were being held captive in. I was staying with a small group of Canadians from the camp whom I had managed to form friendships with, and we were presently standing in a large, open area, trying to formulate a way home.

Home. Just the thought of it both thrilled me to my bones, and got me unbearably anxious. I wasn't sure what state my Anne-girl would be in. I never had gotten any of the letters she had promised to write, and I never got the chance to write any myself. I just prayed she didn't take off and come looking for me. I couldn't bear the thought of my small, darling wife trudging through the bomb-laden fields. Just thinking of it sent shivers down my spine.

Blissfully, my mind slowly distanced itself from those horrifying thoughts. My ears began to tune out the conversation my comrades were having. My eyes began to wander, and they slowly became unfocused as today's memory drifted into my mind...

It was a few years ago. During the time when Anne was teaching at Summerside and I was finishing medical school. It was one of those longed for winter breaks, and I had just made it home on the train. I had told Anne I would be coming in on a train later in the week, so she wasn't there when I arrived at the station. Too excited to take the time to drop my things off at home, I asked the station master if I could leave my trunks there overnight. He nodded obligingly and I took off on foot towards green gables and my sweetheart.

It had been cold that night, and the wind was blowing snow so much that I couldn't tell what was freshly falling powder and what wasn't. It didn't phase me though. I was too keyed up to care. I made it to Green Gables about forty-five minutes after the train dropped me off. I smiled to myself as the nice, warm glow coming from the windows of Anne's home came into focus. When I reached the gate, I realized the snow was too deep for me to open it properly, so I had just hopped over the fence. I made my way through the yard and up steps, but before I could knock on the door, it flew open, and a little ball of fire dashed out, wrapping me in her thin, loving arms.

I smiled at her widely, and pulled her chin up so our eyes met. I rested my forehead against hers.

_"Hello, my Anne-Girl,"_ I had said simply. She began to say something along the lines of _"I didn't expect you until tomorrow!", _but I stopped her by pressing my cold lips to her warm ones. I pulled back after a second, afraid that we might be caught by Rachel Lynde or Marilla, but before I could even look to see if someone was in the doorway, Anne pulled my mouth back to hers for a few more light kisses. I smiled on top of her lips, and opened my coat for her to step int o. She gladly accepted the warmth, and wrapped her arms around my waist inside my coat. I tucked her under my chin, and we just stood there for a while, glad to be in our favorite pair arms.

I was soon broken out of my reverie by a commotion on the makeshift stage that was set up about 50 feet away from where my group was standing. There was a bit of a crowd, but nothing major. I soon found the commotion to be coming from the two women who were supposedly 'entertaining' the crowd greeting a third woman raucously. The third woman's back was towards me, so I couldn't see her face, but her hair color remarkably resembled Anne's. I took a few steps closer to the crowd and away from my group as she stepped onto the stage to apparently sing a song with the two others.

The accordion player who was accompanying them waited for a signal from one of the women, and began playing a tune that I held near and dear to my heart. I felt a little twist in my stomach, and my eyes began to prickle with the hint of tears, but I kept strong. The three women began singing, the third was obviously having a hard time, but I couldn't figure out why. I took a few steps closer to get a better look. My jaw dropped. My head shook in denial. _"It can't be her,"_ I thought.

She stopped singing. Our eyes locked. I knew. I knew then. My knees were weak, and I fought to keep upright. She dashed off of the stage and before I knew it, she was pushing through the very back of the crowd. My Anne was standing just feet away from me. She started to laugh hysterically. The tears I was trying to hold back burst out of my eyes, and I dashed towards my Anne.

I crushed her small body to me, and she encircled me in her arms. _"Oh Gil!"_ she cried in that tinkling voice. _"I thought you were only a dream!"_ I sobbed into her shoulder.

Then, I pulled her back, needing to feel her lips on mine. I peppered her face and lips with a thousand loving kisses. She then pulled my face down to hers and locked our lips together in an earth-shattering kiss. People could've started shooting each others head off, and I wouldn't have noticed. When we broke away, we both said in unison, _"I love you." _I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away the tears she was shedding.

_"Oh how I've missed you,"_ I told her. I dropped my hands from her face and wrapped them around her back again, pressing her to me. I felt her breathing me in as she pressed her face into my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my lips on the top of her head.

She then turned away from me and introduced me to a man named Jack Garrison. It didn't take long for me to remember him. He was the one who had tried to steal my Anne away from me. He was the one who broke her heart over her story. I should be furious at him, but then I heard that he had helped her find me. Helped keep her safe, and I was overjoyed with gratitude. "_Thank you.. Thank you for my wife," _I said quietly. I knew he heard it, even though it was probably too low for Anne to hear.

Jack mentioned in a rather business-like manner that there was about to be a truce, and we had to get out of Germany before it happened. Anne nodded her head in understanding, and then Jack walked off as she turned back to me.

Anne reached up to stroke my cheek. I too brushed my hands over her face, but then I wrapped them down her neck and shoulders, to link her fingers with mine. I sighed softly, and placed my forehead against hers. I tiredly closed my eyes. Soon, I heard her sweet voice tell me that we should go. I was content with staying here like this forever, but I knew that we should probably go so that we didn't have to worry about the post-war madness. I nodded briefly, and placed my lips against hers for a moment. I released one of her hands, but kept the other, and we walked slowly towards Jack and his partner.

_**The End**_


End file.
